1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for adjustment of headlamps for motor vehicles, comprising a step for calculating a headlamp angle. It also relates to a device for implementing the method. It is particularly applicable to the field of motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of motor vehicles, a known prior art method for adjustment of headlamps for motor vehicles comprises a step for calculating a headlamp angle in the case where the vehicle engages a bend which allows the path of the vehicle to be obtained.
The method comprises a step for mechanically rotating an optical module installed in the headlamp in such a manner as to laterally shift the cutoff of the beams from the headlamps in order to illuminate the path followed by the vehicle and hence the bend. This is referred to as dynamic adjustment of the headlamps (or “Dynamic Bending Light”).
Furthermore, starting from the detection of the target vehicle, another adjustment method for the headlamps comprises a step for masking the beam from the headlamps of the motor vehicle with a shutter moving substantially vertically (or in rotation) so as to vertically displace the cutoff of the beam in order to optimize the illumination of the road.
This is referred to as an adjustment of the beam from the headlamps of the progressive type (or “Progressive Beam”). In this case, the headlamps are therefore used with an increased range of the beams. This progressive beam allows the visibility of the driver of the vehicle in question to be enhanced.
Lastly, another adjustment method comprises a step for using headlamps with increased range of the beams when the headlamps are positioned in “bad weather” low-beam mode (in order to better illuminate the road) or when the headlamps are positioned in “motorway” low-beam mode (in order to illuminate further away). One use of the beams is referred to as AFS (or “Adaptive Front Lighting System”) mode with increased range.
One drawback of this prior art system is that the driver of the target vehicle may be adversely affected by the beam with increased range of the motor vehicle in question and may be dazzled when he is in a bend which is about to be engaged by the motor vehicle, and in particular in a right-hand bend.
Furthermore, the U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0106886 describes a device for controlling the angle of a headlamp of a vehicle as a function of the curvature of the road, in order to avoid blinding the driver of an oncoming vehicle.